Talk:Mosskit (TC)
Style Concerns *Needs history completed *Needs categories added [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk!| |WWiki Mailing List) 16:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *Needs Charcat [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk!| |WWiki Mailing List) 16:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Description Does anyone know his exact description? The previous revision said he was a reddish-brown tom, with amber eyes, but the one after that said he looked like Bluestar, as do Stonefur and Mistyfoot. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk!| |WWiki Mailing List) 16:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) In SotC Snowpelt says he/she looks just like Bluestar Sparklemoon 23:33, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Ya, Mosskit looks like Bluestar. Grocery(Grocery store, ) 03:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Anyone notice anything about Mosskit in Cats of the Clans cuz it says and i quote: "What did you say your name was? Mosskit? Of course, Bluefur's kit, Mistyfoot and Stonefur's little SISTER." until i read Secrets of the clans, i thought Mosskit was a girl... is he? -sonicx3- 04:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) no,mosskit is a boy it is vertified in the warriors field guide 'secrets of the clan' page:75 chapter:snowfur speaks:a sad,cold death although you may need to read the whole chapter because it might not tell his gender till the end of the story No, Mosskit is a girl. It's confirmed in Bluestar's Prophecy. 00:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie Mosskit is a girl. In Bluestar's Prophecy and Cats of the Clans it says that she's a girl. Also, why would someone name their tom "Moss"? It make me think of soft and comfy bedding!-- 13:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC)Icecloud-- 13:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Mosspaw of ShadowClan is a tom!!! --RainXLeaves We are not talking about mosspaw of shadowclan, we are talking about mosskit of thunderclan! [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] If you go to moonflower's page you will see that mosskit is under grandSONs. [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] I know we don't talk about Mosspaw, but if Mosspaw is a tom, Mosskit can be a tom too! --RainXLeaves I'll go fix it on Moonflower's page. She IS a she-cat now. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Why are you guys fussing about this?? Oh yeah, I think Mosskit is a girl with the male's color since Bluestar has it, too. If you go to Duskflower's page, (i know she isn't real but it is still a page) it shows mosskit under grandsons. Like with moonflower's page not long ago. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 03:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) BOY Mosskit is a boy,in a book HE was accidently called a girl.its in a chat in wands and worlds some where HE is proven to be a BOY No way! if you go to HER page, it shows the she-kit picture! ---- it is not a mistake, She was just called a boy by accident, if you check, in 2 books she is a girl and in one she is a boy. 2 beats one. Shinestar 15:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Shinestar Mosskit People are getting confused because there are several Moss-somethings. The white and gray mosskit is not bluestars kit, the blue SHE CAT is. The rumored male Mosskit is a total different cat...--♥Shadowed 21:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Nope, there is only one MossKIT. The rest are -paw, -pelt, etc. Mosskit's description has been muddled, but the description as of Bluestar's prophecy is a gray and white she kit. We decided to use the BP description because it's the one where she got the most exposure. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) THAT DOESN't MAKE '''HIMMMM' A GIRL TWO DOES NOT BEAT ONE IN THIS BECAUSE IF ERIN SAYS ITS A BOY ITS A BOY! IM SURE YOUR NOT ERIN HUNTER I'll ignore your caps lock and just answer you: We take the description from THREE BOOKS in which Mosskit was described. TWO of them said she was a girl. All of those books were written by Erin Hunter. Therefore, Erin said she was a girl twice (including the most recent and most comprehensive description), compared to a boy once- so, without any other evidence, we can assume the Erins decided they wanted Mosskit to be a girl. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 14:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) To user: Insaneular Mosskit is currently in StarClan, meaning that her past clan is ThunderClan. That is why I changed it --Aurorablaze 20:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes but on all the other StarClan cats, it just says their orginal Clan, so I think it's better to keep it consistent. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] One year older!! 21:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) To user: Insaneular I changed the family tree so that only cats that were blood relatives would show (example: poppydawn is not a blood realitive) --Aurorablaze Yes, but the was made a while ago and it was meant for all her family members. That's why I think we should keep them the same with that... [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 15:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC)